


Giove, stella mancata

by Crucioconutella



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: AU, Falling In Love, Friends to Lovers, Love at First Sight, M/M, Strangers to Lovers
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-23
Updated: 2017-04-23
Packaged: 2018-10-23 00:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10708287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crucioconutella/pseuds/Crucioconutella
Summary: Il mondo Hearth lo vede com'è, se piove, piove e se c'è il sole, c'è sole, il problema è che non lo riesce a sentire.Se per il resto del mondo ci sono il canto del gallo la mattina, i tormentoni dell'estate, le urla della mamma, il suono del clacson e l'abbaiare incessante dei cani per lui c'è il silenzio.Il silenzio è la colonna sonora della sua vita.E va bene così perché ha questa impressione che Magnus urli invece di parlare e che il signor Odino non abbia un passo così tanto felpato.Va bene. Va bene perché è sempre stato così. E così è felice.





	Giove, stella mancata

*Bacio anonimo dal numero 5* 

 

( _Oggi sono sordo, domani cieco e dopodomani innamorato ___

___\- seta, verde, muschio _)__ _ _

____ _ _

____Il mondo Hearth lo vede com'è, se piove, piove e se c'è il sole, c'è sole, il problema è che non lo riesce a sentire._ _ _ _

____Se per il resto del mondo ci sono il canto del gallo la mattina, i tormentoni dell'estate, le urla della mamma, il suono del clacson e l'abbaiare incessante dei cani per lui c'è il silenzio._ _ _ _

____Il silenzio è la colonna sonora della sua vita._ _ _ _

____E va bene così perché ha questa impressione che Magnus urli invece di parlare e che il signor Odino non abbia un passo così tanto felpato._ _ _ _

____Va bene. Va bene perché è sempre stato così. E così è felice._ _ _ _

____A casa sua non si è più parlato molto da quando suo fratello era morto, sua madre cucinava, usciva, andava a lavoro, tornava a casa e non staccava più gli occhi dallo schermo del televisore che era sempre sul canale del notiziario, suo padre usciva, lavorava, tornava a casa, mangiava , beveva una birra calda e si sedeva accanto a sua madre nel divano con gli occhi di pietra sullo schermo e lui, lui rimaneva nella sua camera e cercava di essere diverso, di andare avanti._ _ _ _

____Era sempre seduto a gambe incrociate sul suo letto con il suo sacchetto di pelle pieno di rune rovesciato davanti a lui, che allineava con le sue dita pallide e picchettava con l'unghia ognuna di loro._ _ _ _

____I suoi genitori sono *Isa*, arresto, ghiaccio, resistenti al cambiamento, comportamenti fossilizzati impiantati nel proprio incoscio; la loro vita era già sta scelta nel momento in cui erano nell' utero delle loro madri, il loro amore una scelta più di cervello che di cuore._ _ _ _

____I suoi genitori avevano avuto delle nozze normali con invitati normali, regali normali e un buffet normale ed erano pronti ad avere una casa normale con un giardino normale, vicini normali e una vita normale._ _ _ _

____Erano pronti, normali e sposati così suo padre aveva messo lui dentro l'utero di sua madre, la sua nascita era l'ultimo tick da spuntare nella lista, poi avrebbero dato a Hearth una lista da spuntare, una lista per renderli orgogliosi di lui._ _ _ _

____ _ _

_______* Essere il primo bambino dell'asilo a comporre con i cubi la parola "sole"_  
* Essere il primo bambino dell'asilo a fare la nanna  
* Essere il bambino più gradevole dell'asilo  
* Essere il bambino più alto nella materna  
* Essere il bambino più popolare della classe  
* Disegnare i più bei disegni nella classe  
* Andare alle elementari e avere non una ma sei bambine come fidanzate [...] 

____La prima volta che la mamma lo aveva preso in braccio era un po' disordinata e stanca, i capelli erano raccolti in una cipolla scomposta che tendevano verso sinistra e con gli occhi pesanti lo guardava con una soffice allegria, il papà aveva delle piccole occhiaie sotto gli occhi e la cravatta leggermente allentata, sorridevano, ultimo tick, ultima fermata._ _ _ _

____Sua zia gli aveva scattato una foto che ora tengono su un comodino del salotto._ _ _ _

____La mamma sorride, il papà sorride, sembrano di gesso._ _ _ _

____Suo padre e sua madre hanno questo talento, possono essere perfetti al momento giusto, in un click la cipolla della mamma era ordinata e solo alcuni ciuffi gli ricadevano sulle guance rosee, il papà in un click aveva l' aria di un presidente in una conferenza importante, era successo anche nel suo compleanno, la mamma era arrabiata con suo padre ma al momento della foto sembravano una famiglia felice._ _ _ _

____Erano felici di essere genitori. Poi c'è stata la Grande Rivelazione._ _ _ _

____Mentre suo padre finiva di filare la lista (1. Essere il più diligente, 2. Essere il più popolare,3. Avere una bella moglie), e sua madre infornava il pasticcio di carne, una leggera impazienza entrava in casa, Hearth aveva superato i sei mesi e a differenza degli altri bambini non aveva mai aperto bocca, nemmeno un bubudada da quando aveva imparato a tenere la testa in equilibrio._ _ _ _

____E lì Isa si era fatta vedere._ _ _ _

____Hearth non era come i bambini dell'asilo lui, lui era *diverso, *non avrebbe mai parlato, non avrebbe mai sentito, perché lui era sordomuto._ _ _ _

____E così, le cene dominicali erano sempre di meno, l'asilo era solo ricordo, la lista immaginaria aveva fatto poof, la foto della sua nascita era finita in un comodino nascosto in salotto e i suoi genitori non gli volevano più bene._ _ _ _

____In una famiglia normale devono essere tutti normali._ _ _ _

____Isa, resistenti al cambiamento, arresto._ _ _ _

____Hearth ci aveva pensato a cosa poteva essere lui, se essere quel che è, un ragazzo sordomuto, o di essere quel che i suoi genitori volevano, un cittadino perfetto, uno studente perfetto, il figlio perfetto; alcuni sordomuti possono imparare a parlare._ _ _ _

____E quando lo aveva scoperto aveva pensato a più di mille cose, alle cene in famiglia, ai sorrisi dei suoi genitori, agli abbracci di gruppo, loro tre e nessun altro in salone che guardano la TV in silenzio, il ritorno della foto in un comodino principale._ _ _ _

____Si ricorda di come aveva corso verso casa, di come il cuore gli pompava il sangue nelle vene, di come questo calore gli invadeva il cuore e poi era tutto finito._ _ _ _

____Era entrato e aveva visto sua madre che si accarezzava il ventre e suo padre che le teneva la mano sinistra._ _ _ _

____Sarebbe diventato fratello._ _ _ _

____E Hearth aveva deciso di essere il ragazzo sordomuto._ _ _ _

____Lo aveva deciso perché aveva aperto gli occhi, perché lui non era quello che loro volevano, suo fratello lo sarebbe stato, suo fratello avrebbe riempito la lista e lui sarebbe rimasto il figlio sordomuto, nascosto insieme alla loro prima foto._ _ _ _

____Ma andava bene così perché almeno aveva avuto un anno e quattro mesi dell'affetto dei suoi genitori, andava bene così._ _ _ _

____Le rune sono un regalo che si è fatto da solo, si ricorda che era triste e che l'unica cosa che lo superava in tristezza era quella bancherella, l'omaccione dalla pelle grigia per il freddo, non aveva venduto niente e così tra pentole vecchie e calzini bucati aveva comprato il sacchetto di rune._ _ _ _

____E aveva scoperto che ognuno in famiglia era una runa._ _ _ _

____I suoi genitori Isa, suo fratello dagaz, la luce dopo un lungo d'oscurità._ _ _ _

____E lui era Perth, una coppa vuota._ _ _ _

____Quando beveva dell'acqua aveva pensato a quanta tranquillità c'era lì dentro al bicchiere, si era immaginato lì a nuotare con gli occhi chiusi, poi aveva poggiato il bicchiere sul tavolo e si era accorto che lui non avrebbe mai avuto niente._ _ _ _

____Si era accorto che suo padre non aveva mai usato la lingua dei segni per parlare con lui e così sua madre, si era accorto che suo fratello si sarebbe vergognato di averlo come fratello, si era accorto che non sarebbe mai stato felice solo perché aveva deciso di essere Hearth, il sordomuto, Perth._ _ _ _

____Si era accorto che l'unica colonna sonora che poteva avere nella sua vita era il silenzio._ _ _ _

____"Tu sei del numero dieci? Cinque numeri in più quindi..."_ _ _ _

____E così se ne era andato._ _ _ _

____"Quindi lei è del piano di sotto"_ _ _ _

____Hearth alza gli occhi al cielo, Magnus gli sorride e alza il mignolo magro e pallido, *io, e* comincia sillabare lentamente* "*credo che qualcuno abbia una spasimante" e gli fa l'occhiolino, Hearth alza gli occhi al cielo di nuovo, scuote la testa e stacca il biglietto dalla porta, Magnus scuote la testa con un piccolo sorriso " la andiamo a visitare?" chiede, sorride ancora di più, sporgendo un piede per le scale in attesa di una risposta di Hearth._ _ _ _

____Il biglietto profuma di lavanda, le lettere sono scritte in una calligrafia elegante, chi l'ha scritta però non è femmina, perché la * a* è troppo stretta e tutte le donne di quel condominio avevano un' a più tonda, quindi sarebbe più corretto dire, lo andiamo a visitare il tuo spasimante._ _ _ _

____Magnus è ancora vicino alle scale in attesa e Hearth non sa che rispondere._ _ _ _

____Perché un uomo dell'appartamento di sotto vorrebbe baciarlo?_ _ _ _

____Hearth non aveva mai pensato di baciare una persona o di tenere la mano a una persona o di mandare verso biglietto un bacio a una persona, però aveva condiviso l'ascensore con molte persone e quindi condiviso molta aria con tante persone e non è proprio questo che succede quando ci si bacia?_ _ _ _

____Hearth si tocca con l'indice le labbra screpolate, aggrotta le sopraciglia._ _ _ _

____Perché mandare un bacio a qualcuno che non conosci?_ _ _ _

____E poi che tipo di bacio gli aveva mandato?_ _ _ _

____Hearth preme l'indice sulle labbra._ _ _ _

____Un bacio amichevole? Di quelli che si scordano subito perché insignificanti, di quelli sarebbero successi solo una volta?_ _ _ _

____O un bacio come un *ciao*? Ciao tipo rivelazione, tipo sono qui e tu sei qui, perché no?_ _ _ _

____O un bacio segreto? Una cosa solo tra Heart e lui._ _ _ _

____Ha ancora l'indice premuto sulle labbra, lui l'avrebbe baciato un uomo?_ _ _ _

____Il biglietto lo piega e lo infila nella tasca della giacca di pelle._ _ _ _

____"Forse questa persona non vuole nessuna visitina" fa con i segni Hearth, Magnus si avvicina di pochi passi, ha le sopraciglia aggrottate " per quanto ne sappiamo potrebbe anche aver sbagliato numero d'appartamento" Magnus arcua le labbra, Hearth alza le spalle._ _ _ _

____Lo avrebbe mai baciato un maschio?_ _ _ _

____I baci sembrano così intimi, quando Halfborn bacia Mallory sembra che loro taglino un pezzo di mondo per renderlo solo loro, e un pezzo di mondo era troppo._ _ _ _

____Hearth non sarebbe mai stato in grado di farlo._ _ _ _

____"Il cinquanta per cento che lei vuole essere trovata"_ _ _ _

____Lui da coppa vuota si sarebbe riempito e stato bene ma lui? Lui si sarebbe accontentato di un quarto di pezzo di mondo?_ _ _ _

____"Il cinquanta per cento che ha sbagliato numero e noi stiamo perdendo tempo per nulla"_ _ _ _

____Magnus stringe le labbra e guarda le scale, Hearth mette le braccia davanti al petto, Magnus mette un piede su uno scalino, Hearth scuote la testa, Magnus mette anche l'altro piede sullo scalino, gli fa segno di seguirlo con la testa._ _ _ _

____"È come il gatto di Schöndinger? Come fai a saperlo?" Magnus sillaba velocemente "Come fai a non saperlo?" Hearth inclina la testa " Il tuo nome è Hearth, non è forse il tempo di dare spazio all'amore?" Magnus ha un sorriso sornione sulle labbra sottili e gli fa con la mano di seguirlo._ _ _ _

____Dare spazio all'amore._ _ _ _

____Magnus alza le sopraciglia, Hearth si gira verso la sua porta del suo appartamento, sospira e si rigira di nuovo verso Magnus che ora è al secondo scalino, poi al terzo, poi al quarto e poi comincia a correre giù per le scale e Hearth lo segue a ruota._ _ _ _

____Dare spazio all'amore._ _ _ _

____Hearth ama. Hearth ama tante cose, l'amore ha uno spazio nella sua vita._ _ _ _

____Hearth ama mangiare, fare i gestacci, il sole, casa sua._ _ _ _

____Heart ama._ _ _ _

____Ma non è stato mai amato._ _ _ _

____Magnus si è fermato di colpo e Hearth gli si scontra adosso, Magnus barcolla in avanti e Hearth scuote la testa sistemandosi un po' i capelli, ha le mani pronte per riempirlo di parolacce quando i suoi occhi si posano su uno scatolone bianco, poi si posano sulle piccole mani curate e poi quando lo scatolone si gira i suoi occhi si posano sù degli occhi che sono mandorla, Hearth tocca le labbra con l'indice, il ragazzo gli sorride e Hearth preme con più forza l'indice sulle labbra, Magnus alza la mano in segno di saluto e Hearth lo imita, le labbra del ragazzo cominciano a muoversi, parla di Thor, il figlio del signor Odino, Hearth nota come le sue labbra siano carnose, si pizzica il labbro inferiore, Magnus sta annuendo, Hearth si nasconde dietro i suoi capelli, Magnus inclina la testa e si sposta verso sinistra scoprendo Hearth._ _ _ _

____Il ragazzo dello scatolone allunga il braccio verso di lui "Blitz" dice e Hearth gli stringe la mano, le sue mani sono morbide, non gli risponde, lo guarda solo negli occhi e Blitz alza un lato della bocca, Hearth alza un sopraciglio, Blitz sorride e anche Hearth lo fa._ _ _ _

____Poi lo fa anche Magnus e Blitz lascia la mano di Heart che ora è più fredda, Blitz riprende il suo scatolone e va verso destra._ _ _ _

____"Il numero cinque da che parte è?"_ _ _ _

____"Non lo so, sinistra?" Magnus butta i suoi capelli all'indietro, Hearth si siede su uno scalino._ _ _ _

____Un puntino si fa strada nel suo cuore. Lo ignora. Il puntino comincia la sua strada dall'orecchio al cuore. Lo ignora. Il puntino lo costringe a sorridere, le guance le sente più calde. Il punto si fa spazio al centro del suo cuore e sente i suoi palpiti più adagiati._ _ _ _

____Dare spazio all'amore._ _ _ _

____"Destra"_ _ _ _

____Hearth si guarda lo stomaco e poi si alza, Hearth ama ma tutto questo è uno scherzo._ _ _ _

____E il puntino lo ignora e se ne risale sù nel suo appartamento._ _ _ _

____Chi è dietro il biglietto del cinque?_ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Heart è in strada, la mani in tasca, il naso rosso, piange, ha le guance appicicose, ogni suo passo riecheggia per il quartiere, plop, plop, plop._ _ _ _

____Plop, plop, suo fratello se ne è andato, plop, plop, è tutta colpa sua._ _ _ _

____Plop, plop. Lui è solo. Plop. Plop. Vuoto. Plop. Plop._ _ _ _

____Poi si ferma, si guarda le mani, poi il cielo, poi i piedi e apre la bocca, passa le sue mani fredde sul pomo d'Adamo e chiude la bocca, guarda di nuovo il cielo notturno._ _ _ _

____Corre, corre e i suoi polmoni si riempiono di ossigeno, i piedi sbattono violentamente sul marciapiede, gli fanno male, corre e corre e corre e corre finché non gli fanno male i polpacci, finché non cade davanti alle scale del suo appartamento._ _ _ _

____La morte di suo fratello era colpa sua, Hearth se ne era andato, lui aveva dimenticato e lo aveva permesso._ _ _ _

____Le gambe gli fanno male, i polmoni gli fanno male e il cuore._ _ _ _

____Oh, se gli fa male il cuore._ _ _ _

____Sta bene lì. Disteso. Che respira. Come in un bicchiere._ _ _ _

____"Hearth?" Hearth guarda le labbra carnose muoversi, alza il busto da terra, sente la testa pulsare, la tocca poi guarda la mano e c'è del sangue._ _ _ _

____"Hearth?" e Hearth lo guarda, "Hearth?" e una stella è nata "Hearth?" E un'intera galassia è nata "Hearth?" E Hearth appoggia la testa sul petto di Blitz e Blitz abbraccia il suo busto._ _ _ _

____Piange e Blitz lo stringe più a lui._ _ _ _

____Hearth sta condividendo il suo quarto di pezzo del mondo con Blitz e a lui basta._ _ _ _

____Blitz non gli ha chiesto niente, lo ha solo fatto alzare e portato a casa sua, lui ha smesso di piangere, Blitz gli ha disinfettato le ferite e poi offerto un tè._ _ _ _

____E adesso silenzio._ _ _ _

____Hearth ha le mani a coppa sotto la tazza di tè e ne assorbe il calore, si immagina che nuota lì in mezzo al liquido caldo, dimenticando tutto, facendo annegare tutto, nuota lento, si abbadona, niente Blitz, niente problemi, niente spiegazioni._ _ _ _

____Blitz è lì che gli tira un'occhiata di tanto in tanto, la tazza appoggiata sul tavolo di legno chiaro con il cucchiaio ancora dentro, lo guarda con un fare interrogativo ma non chiede, ha le labbra olivastre serrate in una linea retta, Hearth abbassa gli occhi sul tè, Blitz mescola il suo._ _ _ _

____I loro occhi non si incontrano._ _ _ _

____Blitz non chiede, Hearth non risponde e il loro tè si raffredda nelle tazze, Heart dondola i piedi sotto al tavolo e Blitz tamburella le dita sul legno guardando attraverso la spalla di Hearth._ _ _ _

____Anche Heart guarda attraverso la spalla di Blitz, c'è un rotolo di stoffa che cade da uno scaffale in alto è verde muschio, Heart beve un sorso del tè, *verde muschio, *gli prude il cervello,* *Blitz che tamburella sul tavolo monitora il tempo in cui Hearth ragiona, verde, e guarda la stoffa verde e liscia, muschio e nella sua testa compara il muschio degli alberi al colore della stoffa, seta e guarda le mani di Blitz e nota come sono delicate, come vorrebbe toccarle._ _ _ _

____Verde (tump) , muschio (tump), Hearth si tocca la fronte, (tump) seta? (tump), quella è seta? (tump) il mignolo di Blitz tocca il legno e emette ancora il tonfo, *tump, *e-e seta, verde, muschio._ _ _ _

____Il biglietto._ _ _ _

____Blitz lo vuole baciare._ _ _ _

____*Blitz! Lo! Vuole! Baciare! *_ _ _ _

____Hearth mette le mani davanti a lui, sente caldo, molto caldo, non è in un ascensore, caldo ma non è in un ascensore, caldo ma loro due sono lontani un tavolo._ _ _ _

____Tump. Tump._ _ _ _

____È tutto nella sua testa. In fondo quello è solo un rotolo di stoffa verde muschio._ _ _ _

____In fondo è solo Blitz. In fondo un tipo come lui non lo vuole baciare. In fondo sono lontani un tavolo e in fondo entrambi sono lì per caso._ _ _ _

____ _ _

____Hearth ama ma non è mai stato amato._ _ _ _

____E ha amato per due giorni e mezzo l'idea di Blitz con le sue mani delicate e il suo appartamento caldo e accogliente, ha amato l'idea di essere amato, baciato, abbracciato._ _ _ _

____Hearth ama ma si può basare tutto su un rotolo di stoffa verde muschio?_ _ _ _

____Può sentirsi così per due giorni?_ _ _ _

____(" Non è il momento di dare spazio all'amore Hearth?")_ _ _ _

____No. No. No._ _ _ _

____Le case vengono costruite mattone dopo mattone e prima ancora ideate da un architetto che le progetta e poi c'è l'azione, le fondamenta._ _ _ _

____È così che funziona._ _ _ _

____Lui si era ritrovato un biglietto odor lavanda attaccato all'appartamento: il suo architetto, il suo cupido, non aveva che preso la matita e fatto una sottile linea retta._ _ _ _

____E adesso cancella cancella._ _ _ _

____Perché è sbagliato. Il disegno, Hearth, si comincia sempre dal disegno._ _ _ _

____Disegno. Fondamenta._ _ _ _

____"Sai cucire?" dice Blitz girando la testa dietro verso il rotolo verde, Hearth stira le labbra e abbassa la testa grattandosi la guancia, non gli risponde "Vuoi cucire?"_ _ _ _

____Hearth porta le sue mani pallide davanti ma poi gli sale in testa il presentimento che Blitz non sappia la lingua dei segni e allora arriccia le labbra e annuisce, annuisce perché è strano che Blitz se ne stia lì senza stare lì, senza un contatto con lui._ _ _ _

____Blitz alza un lato della bocca e tira giù uno scatolone bianco, lo scatolone bianco, Blitz lo appoggia sul tavolo e si inginocchia verso l'armadio per prendere il set da cucito, ha le forbici in mano e ha tagliato due pezzi di stoffa bianca, passa a Hearth ago e filo e si siede a una sedia lontano da Hearth._ _ _ _

____Disegno. Fondamenta._ _ _ _

____Blitz infila il suo filo arancione nell'ago e comincia a ricamare sulla stoffa bianca, ha gli occhi attenti e un sorriso flebile sulle labbra, Hearth lo imita, il suo filo nero lo infila nell'ago ma al momento del ricamare si ferma._ _ _ _

____Ha una matita nella tasca e un foglio, Blitz cuce, forse canticchia, posa l'ago sul tavolo e Blitz gira la testa verso di lui, Hearth scrive sul biglietto e poi lo dà a Blitz._ _ _ _

____"Io sono sordo e anche muto,  
sono sordomuto" _ _ _ _

____"Ok" dice Blitz alzando gli occhi dal biglietto "Ok" ripete poi riprendendo l'ago, Hearth annuisce e si riprende il biglietto, ci scrive qualcosa._ _ _ _

____"E non so cucire"_ _ _ _

____"Ok" ripete Blitz ridendo, Hearth sorride e Blitz si siede più vicino lui e sono spalla contro spalla, niente tavoli e sedie a dividerli, spalla contro spalla._ _ _ _

____Disegno, due linee parallele marcate sul foglio._ _ _ _

____Hearth ha sorriso per tutta la serata e così anche Blitz._ _ _ _

____Si sentiva come quando al mare trovavi una zona calda senza la brutta scoperta della pipì, si sentiva a suo agio, meno vuoto._ _ _ _

____Poi quando è uscito dall'appartamento ha sospirato, come si sospira quando c'è la giusta aria, quando ci sono solo rose da respirare, non si gira a guardare il numero dell'appartamento di Blitz forse per dimenticanza, forse per paura._ _ _ _

____Forse perché il suo architetto, il suo cupido, il suo cuore, non segue le regole._ _ _ _

____( E lui non lo sa. E loro non lo sanno)_ _ _ _

**Author's Note:**

> Avevo bisogno di una blitzstone così, lenti nell' innamorarsi.


End file.
